whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:S-Freak
Categories Please stop adding irrelevant categories to the books. As you've noticed, we already have categories for each specific game book like "Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books" or "Category:World of Darkness books. Therefore, I have already eliminated the changes you have done to the WOD books, but now I hope you understand what you have done, and ask you to repair the changes you've made in the CofD books as well. Russel Hammond (talk) 15:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry if you think it is a mistake and I am doing damage to the wiki.. I've actually written to the site's admin (Ian) to ask, if the missing categories was a mistake or not. I've included paragraphs of our conversation below :) My question: "I am a fairly new contributor and just wanted to ask you for som guidelines on categories. :) I would usually put anything regarding V:tR in that category (including for example game books regarding that game), but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Is this just because, it hasn't been done yet or is it because they are already in a V:tR-subcategory and therefore are regarded as already a part of the V:tR category? :) If this is the case, I was just wondering about earning V:tR-badges for things like this :)(This question is about the general structure of the wiki and the V:tR-examples are only examples :) )" Ian's response: "For categories, it depends on what you're adding, but generally a given item will go under its relevant game line(s), plus line Glossary if it's a game term, or line book if it's a product. I may have had a more robust hierarchy in mind at one point but I'm just working from memory right now. While a lot of templates used across the site automatically add relevant categories, once categories were moved out of the main text editing window by Wikia I mostly stopped paying much attention to them. In the end, do whatever you feel makes the most sense and don't sweat the details too much if it's not 100% perfect." As I said, I'm sorry, if you see this as damage to the wiki.. I really don't believe it is and I think it is really sad, that people who contribute to the books aren't awarded with the appropriate badges :) But I will of course be willing to discuss this with you, if you still believe, I'm doing damage. S-Freak (talk) 19:27, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Please follow the work of the editors that came before you. To improve organization, we try not to overcrowd the main category pages unless we still don't have a category for a specific subject. Regarding the books, we have specific categories as I have mentioned above - they are subcategories from the category you were adding, by the way. Russel Hammond (talk) 19:43, June 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::I know they are :) But they don't give people points towards the specific badges of the gamelines.. :) That was my whole point.. But I can see, that you are not going to discuss this with me, so I will just follow, no questions asked. ::::S-Freak (talk) 19:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about points. Just contribute as best as you can and they'll come. Russel Hammond (talk) 20:00, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That was never my point, but nevermind. :::::::S-Freak (talk) 08:00, June 17, 2017 (UTC)